Akuma vs Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn vs Akuma is Shrek-it's 12th One Minute Melee. Description Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter! The most powerful characters of their respected franchises go toe to toe to see who is the ultimate fighting game boss in 60 seconds! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Akuma is walking around a dark alley when he sees a portal open up revealing the masked conqueror Shao Kahn. Shao: Step aside mortal or else I will crush you! Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Shao: Hahaha! Prepare to die! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE, FIGHT! 60 Seconds Akuma fires a Gohadoken at Shao Kahn, but Shao reflects it away with the Emperor's Shield. Shao: Is that your best...OOF! Akuma hits Shao Kahn with a Zankukyaku and Shoryukens him into the air. He then rapidly hits Kahn in the air before launching him down with a Gohadoken causing Kahn to hit the ground with a thud. 50 Seconds Shao Kahn gets up and smacks Akuma in the air with his hammer. Shao Kahn then rams into Akuma a couple of times, and throws him into a building, causing the wall to break. Shao: Too easy! Akuma gets up and teleports near Shao Kahn and punches him a couple of times before uppercutting him in the air with a Goshoryuken, hurling Kahn back. 40 Seconds Shao: You suck! Shao Kahn fires a volley of green spears at Akuma, which the demon manages to dodge. Akuma shoots a couple of Gohadokens back at Kahn, but Kahn manages to get through them and sock Akuma in the face. 30 Seconds Akuma gets knocked back, but gets up and becomes Oni. Oni: I am evil incarnate! Oni then punches the ground, causing a gigantic black shockwave of doom, launching Kahn back. Oni then teleports behind Kahn and punches him in the gut, causing Kahn to cough up blood. Shao: What is this madness? 20 Seconds Oni: This is Sparta! (OK, Ok, I just had to insert that reference!) Kahn is then pummeled by the Zankukayu and is pounded into the ground. Oni starts rapidly punching Kahn over and over again and shoots an electric Gohadoken into his face, causing Kahn to start getting electrocuted. 10 Seconds Shao: ARGH! Shao Kahn runs at Oni, hammer armed, and tries to smack him with his hammer. Oni teleports immediately, causing Kahn to throw it at Oni, but Oni teleports behind Kahn and does his ultimate attack. Oni: Shun Goku Satsu! Oni grabs Kahn and performs the Raging Demon, killing the Emperor and destroying his soul. KO! Oni's Kanji symbol appears as his back is turned to the screen, standing over Kahn's dead body. Oni: You were a waste of time! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER GOES TOO...AKUMA! Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Demon vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Warner Bros. vs. Capcom themed One Minute Melees